


Love with an attitude - Zombieland mini series part 3

by TheCrownless2



Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [3]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Columbus and Tallahassee bond, Columbus can't walk, Columbus dreams of Tallahassee, Columbus is injured, Columbus relies on Tallahassee, Fluff, M/M, Ship, Swearing, Tallahassee and Columbus dance together, Tallahassee and Columbus spend time together, Tallahassee gets attacked, Tallahassee shows his feelings for Columbus, Tallahassee takes care of Columbus, Talumbus - Freeform, Trust Issues, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombieland - Freeform, Zombies, male x male, otp, soft, zombieland double tap, zombieland mini series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Columbus can't stop thinking about the kiss, and he plans on doing something about it.
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554883
Kudos: 30





	Love with an attitude - Zombieland mini series part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Zombieland: Double tap, if you haven't watched the movie and want to remain spoiler free don't read this!
> 
> This is part three of our Zombieland mini series! For part four click here: (Part 4 will be uploaded soon)
> 
> For part one, right click or copy and paste this link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376492  
> \------------------  
> This is a longer one just to get a good foundation of what Columbus and Tallahassee's relationship is before we go ahead and start to end this series and focus on the plot that we've been leading up to. Enjoy!

——-

It's me, Columbus again. Why the fuck aren't I a flesh eating zombie you ask? Well I have a simple answer to that very specific question. Turns out that 'Zombie bite' wasn't actually a Zombie bite. Considering Jasper was ready to shoot me and was all too quick in stepping up when Tallahassee wasn't, I was actually just carsick from the fucking motion of Jasper's intolerable driving over those fucking pot holes..

Yeah I felt like shit, and for those of you who didn't guess already, I have a bit of motion sickness sometimes.. okay maybe all the time.. Anyway, I had a terrible infection and Tallahassee figured that out just before Jasper was about to pull the trigger on me. This little gesture made for another detail to add onto Tallahassee's 'Do not trust Jasper' list.

Despite the shit that happened.. I couldn't stop thinking about Tallahassee, I still haven't got a chance to tell him yet, he probably lost all hope that we could be a thing or thinking that me kissing him back was me feeling vulnerable, or him kissing me was him feeling sorry for me. This is why I didn't have relationships before Z-land.

So here we are, a week after my Zombie scare and I still can't even fucking walk yet, but Tallahassee never left my bedside. Oh that's right, we found another house to stay in, not like that fucked up one from last week, no. This one was smaller but it was perfect. It felt like a home and it was safe, perfect for the three of us for now.

Tallahassee quietly walked towards the bed Columbus was still asleep in. the room was dark, curtains drawn to block the afternoon sun from shining through. The older man gently sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the young man's hair to wake him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked in a soft tone as Columbus started to twitch awake.

The young man opened his eyes, barely adjusted to the lights around him peeking through the curtains. He saw the figure sitting on the bed but he was not frightened, he knew that gentle touch and soft voice too well to feel threatened. Columbus breathed slowly as he smiled through his groggy expression and placed a gentle hand on the older man's leg. "I'm alright" His voice barely audible in the already silent room. His breathing was still laboured, his body trembled under the other man's touch.

"That's good, Columbus. Do you think you can walk yet?" Tallahassee still stroked his curly hair seeing it pleases the young man and soothes him.

Columbus smiled again and chuckled softly but the motion hurt his stomach so he let out a scream instead. He felt Tallahassee tighten his grip on the young man. "I'm okay.." Columbus quickly added to assure the older man. "Maybe we could try?"

"Alright. Just take it slow." His voice was soft and his touch was gentle as he took hold of Columbus' arm and guided him to stand, letting him take his time and making sure not to rush him. " you tell me if you start to hurt. "

Columbus stood to his feet at a quick pace. Not wanting to be careful, the young man felt dizzy and couldn't hold his own weight so he leaned and fell onto the older man, luckily Tallahassee was able to take ahold of him and pull Columbus close to his chest. Columbus took a minute to capture his breath as he pressed his face against Tallahassee. He felt so warm and comforting, his body fit so perfectly against Columbus and the boy instantly wanted to kiss him again. "Fuck, sorry.." He whispered under his breath.

"No, no don't be sorry, Columbus. Just don't push yourself. " Tallahassee's voice faded into a whisper as he tightened his grip on the boy, gently pulling him closer to his body and wrapping his arms around him to help hold him up. He rested his head on Columbus' head as he sighed softly and whispered "you will get better soon."

Tallahassee was the only one Helping me recover, Jasper was eager to leave. From here the process seemed slower and slower by the day. Turns out I wasn't ready to stand, my lungs hurt at the slightest air I breathed in and my ribs felt like shit, I was too weak to do anything and Tallahassee knew it. But little by little he helped me try to stand knowing how important it was for my muscle memory. Let's just say, no cardio for a while or any of my rules for that matter, except the buddy system, that one saved my ass in more ways than one. Thank you, Tal.

A week went by and with the help of Tallahassee I was finally able to stand, I could walk but I was weak. I couldn't stand for more than an hour. We didn't leave this house, I couldn't. I know the dangers of staying in one place for too long but we all agreed that I couldn't get back in that truck again until after I've healed. I still have to spend most of my fucking time sitting around doing nothing, which was getting very tiresome and I was growing bored.

The young, curly haired man grew bored of staring at the same walls for almost two weeks, he let out a sigh as his mind raced with thoughts about Tallahassee. As they always did when he drifted to this state of boredom. His movements were slow and so was his breathing. Columbus knew he couldn't walk Without the help of anyone but he was bored of the same thing everyday, Columbus was also missing Tallahassee, he hasn't checked on Columbus yet since the afternoon. He must've been busy.

Knowing he shouldn't, but the young man pulled the blankets off himself and slowly turned himself over, gently and carefully placing his feet on the ground at the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath as he tied his housecoat tighter around his slender body. "Okay Columbus, you can do this." The man whispered softly under his weakened breath as he pushed himself off the bed but quickly he fell back on the bed with a loud grunt. "Fuck" He whispered as he fell. But the boy was determined so he tried again.

Columbus pushed himself off the bed again, with the force and momentum of pushing his weakened body off the bed the boy kept running and he ran straight into a wall, bracing himself as he hit it and he stayed there using it as support as if it was Tallahassee helping him walk as he always did.

Columbus nodded proudly to himself and then he carefully made his way down the stairs to see the man he couldn't stop dreaming about.

Once Columbus made his way down the stairs which lead to the living room, he could hear music softly playing from an old radio. Tallahassee appeared from around a corner, walking slowly towards the stairs, He kept his head low as his gaze was on the ground until he caught sight of Columbus, he stopped in his tracks as he gasped quietly as if he wasn't expecting to see anyone there. "Columbus, what are you doing out of bed?"

Columbus urged a smile as his eyes met with the dark blue gaze before him. Looking away and immediately breaking eye contact as the two locked eyes only for a moment. "Tallahassee.." His voice cracked while he tried to hide how happy he was that he was out of bed and walking by himself, and even more happy to see Tallahassee, with his tight outfit and dark jacket, his necklace with the blue stone that brought out his eyes as they shimmered in the dim light of the setting sun. The boy said nothing further to the older man, he just looked done awkwardly at the last step before him he had yet to conquer.

Tallahassee couldn't help but smile at the young man once He saw how proud Columbus was for getting himself out of bed, Tallahassee knew it wasn't the smartest idea for him to make but he thought it was adorable so he chose not to be mad.

The older man extended his arm to Columbus, the young man quietly accepted the gesture and took his hand. Tallahassee gently guided the young man down the last step and pulled him close, "not bad, Ohio. " the older man whispered softly as he started to move Columbus away from the stairs, pulling him into a slow dance in the rhythm of the music playing in the background.

Columbus could feel the tension between the two of them, he wasn't sure how he felt about it, the one thing that was clear was that he liked it. The young man didn't even realize the music was playing until Tallahassee started to smoothly guide Columbus Into a soft, gentle rhythm with the bass of an 80s song playing loud enough to fill the room from the chilling silence of Zombieland outside.

"Not bad yourself, Florida." The curly haired man whispered softly with a loving gaze, he never took his eyes off the older man. He stumbled and his legs kept giving out on him but he trusted Tallahassee to carry him through his weak moments and the older man never failed to stop Columbus from falling.

Tallahassee gave Columbus a loving smile as he moved his hand lower on the younger man's back, not enough to make him feel uncomfortable, knowing to take it slow as he could see his unsure yet loving eyes staring back at him.

As they moved around the room their rhythm started to flow more smooth as they got comfortable and used to each other's movement. Tallahassee loved the way Columbus didn't take his eyes off him the whole time, looking into his beautiful light blue eyes made his heart skip a beat as he tightened his grip on the young man as if he was afraid to let him go. The two didn't say a word as they danced, getting lost in the music and each other.

The pair were so focused on each other, the music and rhythm of their bodies, they didn't see the stranger walk in the living room. Dizzy, resting against the wall, sweat filled his face with a blank, pale expression upon his features as he stared at the two with dark eyes and a confused smile upon his lips. It was Jasper.

It was quickly becoming clear that the man didn't take to what the couple were doing, his mind filled with rage, he couldn't control himself, everything that he was holding onto vanished like the blank gaze in his eyes which now filled with fire and destruction. In Jasper's mind the music was no longer there and his target was set, Tallahassee must have instigated this, it was Tallahasse who had to pay.

With his rage and anger, the stranger dashed towards the two and swiftly took ahold of Tallahassee's collar on his shirt and mustered the strength to lift him off the ground for a second, pinning him against the nearest wall aggressively. In the struggle Columbus fell to his knees unable to support himself without Tallahassee by his side. The young man shouted at his best efforts to get Jasper to snap out of his state but he didn't listen, as if someone else was controlling him.

Tallahassee could feel firm hands wrap around his throat, the man staring him down didn't look like Jasper, it was him. But it looked different. It was unsettling for the two of them.

Taken by the shock of Jasper's actions, Tallahassee was left defenceless, he started to gag and gasp for air as Jasper's hands gripped tighter around him. Cold eyes stared almost lifeless into Tallahassee's fearful gaze. But the older man acted quickly by kicking the man in his knee causing him to fall and let go, he was surprisingly weak although his grip was deadly.

Tallahassee managed to escape Jasper and push him against the wall now knowing he is too weak to fight back "stay the fuck away from me!" He shouted as he backed away from Jasper.

The other man came to his senses once Tallahassee had him pinned, his cold lifeless eyes softened to a fearful gaze as he averted his sight to Columbus who was still trembling on the floor. Jasper did not move as the older man backed away and left him speechless. His entire expression softened and he now acted like a wounded dog begging for scraps or forgiveness. "My apologies... I, I, I don't kn,know what came over me." Jasper said in a whimper as he brushed the sweat away from his forehead.

Columbus got to his feet and pushed his body against a wall furthest from Jasper and never took his gaze off the man, not trusting his words and fearing for Tallahassee's safety. "You've never took to violence towards us before. Violence towards each other is NOT what we fucking do in this family!!" Cried the young man as he struggled to keep his fearful anxiety hidden from the stranger.

"Don't come after me again! Is this is some sort of sick fucking joke to you?!" Tallahassee shouted in anger as he gently wrapped his arms around Columbus, pulling him away from the wall and into his arms. "Is there something you're hiding that you are not telling us?"

.....

To be continued

Keep an eye out for part 4!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
> Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_
> 
> If you haven't read part one, go read it now! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376492
> 
> Look out for part 4! Coming soon ;)


End file.
